Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for shopping detours during traffic congestion.
Related Art
Consumers increasingly use electronic navigation devices to provide travel guidance and navigation. Although the electronic navigation devices may provide directions to various destinations, consumers often still experience traffic congestion that cause travel delays. For example, when a consumer is traveling home from work, the consumer may experience rush hour traffic that causes delay. Although there may be alternative routes for the consumer to take, these alternative routes may have the similar traffic delays due to the overall traffic congestion in the area. Therefore, there is a need for a system or method that provides meaningful detours for the consumer during traffic congestion.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.